SeaDisney1998 gets sent away
Creator: CocaColaComedian1999 Next: Warren Cook escapes mental people's home Cast Warren Cook: Brian Alan Cook: Alan CocaColaComedian1999: Dallas David Matson: David LouieLouie95: Eric TA591IAD1: Eric Teleplay Warren: (laughing) There! I finally uploaded the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on A Bug's Life VHS from 1980. Real, not fake Alan: (walking in) Hey Warren, what did you make? (mad) Wait a minute! What did you post on YouTube? Warren: (sad) Um, an opening to A Bugs Life Masterpiece Collection VHS from 1980. Real, not fake! Alan: Let me see! (shocked when he sees Warren's video, then turns to Warren very angry) Warren Cook, that VHS opening was strongly fake! A Bug Life was released in 1998, and it never had a Masterpiece Collection logo on it! That's it! You're grounded (x6) for googolmultiplex years! Now I'm going to close your YouTube account! Warren: No! (x20) (Computer says "Account Closed") Warren: (400% loud voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Alan: This is what you get for making fake VHS openings! Warren: That's so not fair! I don't want to listen to you! I wish you were dead! Alan: Warren Cook, how dare you wish me dead! That's it! You're wearing a nappy! (Walks towards Warren) CENSORED Alan: Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in the nappy instead of the toilet! Now go to bed! {The next morning...} Alan: (walking into Warren's room) Wake up! Warren: (wakes up) What is it? Alan: (angry) Get ready for your punishments by guests that are arriving at 9 AM, and now it's 7:30 AM. (walks out of the room in a neutral face) I'll be downstairs making breakfast! (Warren walks downstairs into the kitchen) Alan: Breakfast is ready, Warren! (Alan and Warren both leave) {1 hour later...} Alan: (calling Warren from upstairs in a 300% to 400% loud voice): WARREN COOK, TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENTS! (When Warren gets downstairs) Alan: (400% loud voice): WARREN COOK, SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!!!! CCC1999: I am CocaColaComedian1999! I can't believe that you made another fake VHS opening! David Matson: I'm DaivdTheAnimationGuy! Warren, you a bad YouTuber and troll! You deserve may punishments! Eric Oates: I'm LouieLouie95, and you seriously need to stop bullying people at school! You are a bad (x8) person, Warren Cook, for making fake VHS openings! United 1660: And I'm TA591IAD is back! You are a really mean troll on YouTube! CCC1999: This will teach you a strong lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life! Why? Because you look like a big baby! Alan: Now let's get to the punishments! One, you're banned from going on YouTube for the rest of your natural born life! CCC1999: You will never go to any fast food places or the Disney store! Also no soda, no pizza, no nothing! David Matson: Two, no Disney movies and shows, no Disney video games, no Disney music, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no South Park, no Cleveland Show, and further more! Eric Oates: Three, you will live in a mental people's home for five years, then you'll be in prison for three years, then for four months, you'll be in a drug rehab facility! After that you will be sent to preschool, and you'll have to do school all over again! Why? Because you have no respect for others! Now you'll forget your memories captured by Disney! United 1660: Four, we will turn you into a baby! Warren: (shrinking into a baby): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Warren: (in Shy Girl's voice): I'm sorry for making the opening to A Bug's Life Masterpiece Collection VHS from 1980! Alan: You will stay as a baby for the rest of your natural born life! This means wearing nappies, preschool, baby shows, baby food, baby toys, and everything for babies! And oh, your Disney stuff is sent away! Come with me Warren! (Alan and Warren walk away) (In the car) Warren: Um, dad, where am I going? Alan: You're going to a mental people's home for five years! If you dare escape, you'll be grounded for googolmilliplex years! (At the mental people's home) Alan: Warren Cook! This is the mental people's home! You will be staying here for five years! Goodbye forever! (Alan leaves with car) Warren: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why did I get sent to mental people's home??! Can my life get any worse than this?